


Sleep Walking Your Way To Dominance

by FamousFox13, kingkjdragon



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Dominance, Knotting, M/M, Scent Marking, Small Dom/Big Sub, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 10:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara a traveling group of Humans, Demons, and a Hanyo on a mission to collect the fragments of the Shikon Jewel. Most of the time everyone in the group gets along well enough though Inuyasha often picks on Shippo getting punished by Kagome much to everyone else's confusion as to the endless cycle, little do they know that it’s because of a strange set of rules revolving around demons and dominance. Inuyasha might have a slight edge on power compared to Shippo due to his youth right now but as a pure blood their demon instincts form a delicate balance of power and blood that could shift at any moment. Like for instance, Shippo sleep walking and pissing on Inuyasha by accident, an accidental marking, forcing Inuyasha’s instincts to view Shippo as dominant to him and allowing him to force Inuyasha to do all sorts of things for him. Not that he’d let the group know of course, but this leads Inuyasha to attempt to reestablish the dominance balance, not that Shippo will let him, as he makes sure to mark him at every opportunity.
Relationships: InuYasha/Shippou (InuYasha)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Sleep Walking Your Way To Dominance

“SIT BOY!” 

**CRASH**

Once more the sound of a face crashing into the ground echoed through the forest, soon followed by a cry of utter pain and a cry of laughter at the expense of the one who was in pain. The source of the one in pain was a familiar white haired, dog eared half demon by the name of Inuyasha. Now, you might be wondering what was going on, well that was simple. The traveling group consists of Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara, a group of Humans, Demons, and a Hanyo on a mission to collect the fragments of the Shikon Jewel. The Shikon Jewel was an object of great and terrible power, with it any being could have their deepest desire to come true and attain even greater forms of power. That being said, a series of unfortunate events lead to someone-Kagome-shattering the sacred jewel and thus causing it to spread all throughout the land into hundreds of not thousands of pieces, now the group were on the hunt to find the jewel shards and insure that they didn’t end up in the hands of the evil demon Naraku. 

However, despite the group's teamwork when it came to slaying demons, their overall group dynamic left little to the imagination. With Miroku being a rather perverted monk who hit on both Kagome and Sango-earning the female wrath of the later-Shippo being a Ichibi Kitsune thus his skills in fighting were lacking, and this earned him the ire or rather it earned him the point of being the butt of all of Inuyasha’s jokes about him being a kid, not to mention the fact the elder Hanyou like to pick on him and make fun of him. Of course, Shippo got back at him by getting him in trouble with Kagome who was almost like a mother to the young Kit and always took his side-something that burned Inuyasha to no end.

And this was something that always happened, Shippo would do something, Inuyasha would rib him and bonk him on the head or call him names of the sort, Shippo would go to Kagome who would then punish Inuyasha. It never seemed to end, much to everyone's confusion as it appeared to be an endless cycle. However, that is far from the actual truth. As little do the humans know that it’s because of a strange set of rules revolving around demons and dominance. Due to the fact that while Inuyasha might be a Hanyou, he still had a slight edge on power compared to Shippo due to his youth, even with Shippo being a full blooded Kitsune and as such his instincts were always telling him to remind Shippo of who it was that was the Alpha/leader of the group, so even if Shippo grew up he would always know that Inuyasha was the Alpha.Even so, despite this Demon instincts form a delicate balance of power and in this case that balance could shift at any given moment. 

All it took was the right timing, place, and the moment for the instincts to act.

**~Scene Break~**

Night fell as the group settled down to camp under the dark starry night, the wind a little cold for Kagome, Sango and Miroku so the trio used two tents for the night around the base of a large tree a nice little fire crackling away just out of the tree’s undergrowth, and sleeping in a branch up the tree was Inuyasha and clinging to his head sound asleep was Shippo, neither of them making a sound as they slept comfortably in the tree.

However, unknown to either of them this was the night that things were going to change for them. At least, change for Inuyasha and Shippo. Withing Shippo, the young Kit’s own inner demon roared for retribution, it was so sick and tired of the elder Half-demon always making fun of Shippo, and treating him like a kid when it should have been the other way around, they were a full blown demon, they were an actual demon and not a half demon like him. So it had begun to plan, it began to have something in mind for the arrogant little half-demon. Thanks to Kagome bringing back snacks like she usually did, Shippo had gotten his first taste of what she called fruit juice and the boy had drunk quite a bit of it thus filling up his bladder and while Shippo hadn’t noticed it at the time his Demon side did. 

It had managed to use what little control it had over Shippo’s body to cause his bladder to fill up as it had made the boy drink just a bit more before going to bed, adding more fuel to the perverbale fire. With how much that had been held back, it was a wonder the boy’s bladder hadn’t burst. But, the demon had been waiting, waiting for the right moment and right now this was the time. With mental snigger, the demon side released the control it had taken over with Shippo’s bladder and it let loose. 

It started off slow, a small few drips here and there, then those drops became a small trickle that slowly began to soak the boys small fundoshi. Then the trickle became a small few spurts of piss gaining a small wet spot in the center of his fundoshi. Then the small spurts became a small, steady, stream with small intervals between the spurts of the stream. Then finally deciding that it had waited long enough Shippo’s inner demon decided to open the flood gates and let loose the yellow river that was Shippo’s bladder. The stream of piss was strong, it was like water bursting from a geyser as it spilled out of his small body in ways that should have been inhuman, yet considering that Shippo was a full blooded demon as such his bladder was anything but small, even more so he could go days without actually having to use the bathroom. 

As such, Shippo’s inner Demon had made sure to use the small amount of control to just increase Shippo’s bladder, as such Shippo’s normally small stream of piss became a constant stream of hot piss that was just gushing from the boys cock, it just kept gushing and gushing and  _ gushing  _ there was no end in sight, or at least that’s how it appeared as the streams of hot piss had thoroughly soaked his fundoshi and began soaking his pants causing a wet spot to form in his pants. That wet spot slowly began to grow, and grow, darkening the boys pants with each passing second so much so that soon the piss began leaking out and squirting through the boys pants and due to his position on top of Inuysha’s head his piss began soaking the boys hair. Those crisp silvery white locks began to slowly grow damp with the thick stream of the hot piss began causing some of Inuyasha's hair to stick to his head and soon it was all but damp enough that some of his white hair began to turn yellow from the sheer amount of piss it was being soaked in. 

Trails of the yellow musky liquid began dribbling down the half-dog demons face dribbling and rolling down his cheeks. Inuyasha’s nose twitched from the scent of Shippo’s piss filling his nose. His mouth opened with a small yawn, and small droplets from the trails of piss dribbling down his face landed on his tongue tantalizing his taste buds with the small drops that fell from his upper lip. More and more trails of the fox boys piss dribbled down Inuyasha’s face, as it did the small trails began to pick up the pace of how fast they were dripping down his face. More and more droplets falling into his mouth and soon the droplets became their own streams of piss that were all but pouring right into Inuyasha’s mouth forcing his inner demon to make him swallow the thick bitter tasting piss less he choked on it.

If that wasn’t enough, more of Shippo’s piss began dribbling down along his neck and fell down onto the rest of Inuyasha’s body. Whatever he didn’t catch in his mouth ended up dribbling down his chin and falling right on to his Fire Rat Robes, soaking the magical robes in the equally magical piss unknowingly causing the robes to heat up and thus rapidly dry the piss as it landed on his body, however while it dried off the liquid it had nothing it could do against the scent as such the robes while slowly drying were thoroughly soaked in Shippo’s scent to the point that no amount of washing would be able to get the scent to come out. Unknown to either of the sleeping males the cause of Shippo’s piss landing on his body was having a dramatic affect as Inuyasha’s inner demon could feel the sensation of the paradigm shifting, his outer selves role as the alpha was being stripped from him by the younger demon and there was nothing that he could do to change it. 

**~Next Morning~**

“INUYASHA!” The shrill cry of Kagome that broke the silence of the next morning, the shrill scream had shook both Shippo and Inuyasha up and caused the dog demon to fall from the tree and land on his back with Shippo landing on his face. 

“Hey! What’s with all the damn screaming?!” Grabbing Shippo by his tail, Inuyasha yeeted him off his face as he turned to glare right at the girl. “The hell Kagome! Can’t a guy even get a few minutes of sleep without you trying to blow out my ear drums?!” 

“You can sleep when you take a bath!” She snapped glaring at him, much to his confusion. “You utterly  _ reek _ ! What did you do last night?!” 

“The hell? What do you mean I-” Inuysha finally stopped as he took notice of something, for once Kagome was right. He did reek, but it was of what he reeked  _ of _ that had him lifting up his fire rat robes to sniff them. The moment he took one simple sniff, his eyes widened and he had only one thing to say. “WHAT THE FUCK?!” 

  
  


**~Scene Break~**

Days had passed since the incident, and of course since then it was painfully obvious that things had changed since Shippo’s demon blood had all but unloaded his bladder all over Inuyasha, there for subjecting Inuyasha’s Inner demon to make it see that it was no longer the one in charge and that Shippo was the alpha now. Of course, Inuyasha being Inuyasha had tried numerous times to change this, to try and get things back to normal, yet time and time again it ended up failing as Shippo’s inner demon would take control for a small amount of time and while he was weaker than Inuyasha he was able to get him to stop simply with the fact that since he was the Alpha Inuyasha’s own demon had to listen to him. 

Inuyasha growled he had tried to fight it, but thanks to Shippo constantly remarking him-at night when Inuyasha was deep in his sleep and wouldn’t wake up so easily- along with the fact that Shippo had the stronger demon blood he was stuck taking orders from the tiny Kitsune but, Shippo had kept it a secret from the others. Instead of giving orders right in front of them the young kit was only giving orders when they were alone or general orders like to be nice in front of the others, or to even just stop hitting him. Of course, the others didn’t think anything was wrong with this as they simply assumed that the two of them were finally getting along and were finally going to be fiends. Hell even Kagome had started to express how happy she was to see them getting along. All and All Inuyasha wanted to scream. 

With a disgruntled sigh, he just ignored it simply moving to place his sword and clothes in a pile not from from him-he was not afraid of fighting naked if he needed to he had nothing to be ashamed of. Without a single thought, or a single care he sunk into the water of the small natural hot springs they had found in the forest of yet another mountain. Sango and Kagome had moved to be further away from the guys as to not let Miroku get a chance to peek at them, while the monk was the one standing guard to let Inuyasha finally get the chance to bathe-something he hoped would aid in getting rid of Shippo’s scent off his body. 

Sinking into the hot water Inuyasha dunked his head causing his long silky silver hair to float on the top of the water as he worked the hot water through it intent to remove the scent of Shippo’s markings.

Being under water, he completely missed the fact that Shippo had seen him diving down under the water and was smirking, the young Fox boy knew that Inuyasha was trying to wash off his scent, and he also knew that it wouldn’t wash off that easily. Still, with him having the control over Inuyasha, Shippo wanted to take it a step further. Slowly holding his hand up, he looked at the doll that he was holding that was in the likeness of Inuyasha’s own persona and attached to its head were a few threads of the Inu-Hanyou’s hair giving it a small head of his hair. “Alright, now if I Tou-chan taught me this right.” He focused a small amount of his power into the dool. “ **_Kitsune Maho: Play Doll._ ** ” He said as the doll glowed with his power and then he smirked, alright let’s see if this works.” Lifting it up he brought the doll's crotch to his mouth sticking his tongue out and dragged it from his crotch and along his chest. 

Jumping from the water Inuyasha froze his arms snapping to his side rendering him unable to move as he saw Shippo sitting on the edge of the water with a doll in his hand.

“Wow, you actually felt it!” Shippo said, looking at Inuyasha and smirking as he did it again, this time it was slower. Dragging his tongue along the crotch and between the dolls legs right where the Dog-Hanyou’s cock and balls would be, with his tongue curling around the crotch and tapped and smacked against it. “I wonder just how much you can take.” He smirked, as he slowly started dragging his tongue along every inch of the doll, even licking its feet before opening its mouth and closing it around the doll's crotch. 

Howling Inuyasha shuddered as his cock grew hard and the sensation of a large mouth sucking him off filled his senses. It didn’t make sense, there was no mouth around his cock and yet Inuyasha felt as if he was being sucked off, and it wasn’t just his cock but his balls were also being teased and tormented by a mouth and tongue that wasn’t there to begin with. His cock was at full attention, being about 8-inches long and as thick as his wrist it was twitching and throbbing something fierce and it was causing him to shake and snarl.

“What’s the matter Inuyasha.” Smirked Shippo between licks, his tongue sliding and gliding across the dog eared boy's chest, causing his nipples to tingle and the small dusty pink numbs to grow hard and erect. “You look like you are having a hard time, so I decided to reward ya.” It was almost mocking how he said it, no doubt reinforcing the fact he was now the one in control. “But if you don't like that~ then let’s try this.” Taking the doll he smirked as he lifted it up to his lips. “Inuyasha, come over here and present yourself to me on your hands and knees.” He said right into the doll and he watched as Inuyasha’s body pulsed in time with the magic as it forced him to follow the command.

Moving as ordered, Inuyasha climbed out of the warm water and went onto his hands and knees, his tight round ass up in the air as he held the position inches from Shippo, his face contorted in rage and anger as he tried to force himself out of the position.

Smiling seeing him do as he was told, Shippo looked at the doll as he presented the doll's own ass to his mouth and then he used it to spread his cheeks and then pushed his tongue right against the imitation hole he had cut into the doll to make out into its own ass. As he did this, his eyes never once left Inuyasha’s own ass which he got to watch as his cheeks parted and then his hole was suddenly twitching and growing wet, the magic affects showing that they were in full affect, smiling he applied a bit more force and his tongue plunged right in and his eyes widened seen the hole open right up and almost as if he as being gapped letting him see inside of his anus and see the twitching pulsating anal walls inside as he wiggled and moved his tongue around inside of him.

Inuyasha bit his lip as his virgin hole was stretched more than if someone had shoved their arm in it and the wet sensations just made him want to squirm and get away from it. Despite the fact that he was fighting it, that he was doing his best to ignore it, he couldn’t. He just couldn’t. The sensation was unlike anything else he had ever experienced, having something so big pushing so deep inside his most untouched area was a shock, it shook him no doubt, but at the same time the pleasure he was feeling, the simulation of having his ass being licked by the phantasmal tongue inside of him was maddening at best.

However the tongue didn’t last for long, because as soon as it was inside of him it was pulled out leaving gasping while his hole remained stretched open wide, twitching and winching all the while giving Shippo an eyeful of his insides. “Now for some real fun.” Having stripped off his own clothes, Shipp showed off his 5-inch long 3.9-inch thick cock though unlike Inuyasha’s due to shippo being full demon his cock was popping out of its sheath and his cock was very vulpine like as he smirked as Inuyasha was able to look behind him to see and it didn’t take long for him to know what was about to happen. “Surprise!” He said as he placed the tip of his fox dick right at the tip and then pulled the doll right down on his dick.’

Inuyasha’s brain screamed in pain even as his body froze his once virgin hole stretched out around nothing showing off the twitching wet pink insides of his hole to his alpha who was toying with him.

“Wow! I didn’t know you could stretch that much Inuyasha! And look at you! You're so pink on the inside.” Laughed Shippo, slowly keeping one hand around the doll. Slowly, he pulled it down along his cock and then he pulled it right back to the tip watching in glee as he saw the hole twitching and spreading as he moved the doll up and down. With each and every movement, he would be rewarded with the sounds of Inuyasha’s gasp and screams as his body felt like it was being fucked by something far larger than it could handle, all the while the rational part of his mind reminded him it wasn’t real, it was causing a war within his own body and it was insane. “I wonder.” Shippo smirked, and before Inuyasha could get a word in Shippo started thrusting sliding his doll up and down up and down, bucking his hips as he pulled the doll down along his cock never fully thrusting into it but simply settled for watching. 

He walked around to the side of Inuyasha and he was surprised to see that Inuyasha’s stomach had gained a small bulge each time he’d push back in, tilting his head to the side he pushed back and watched as his stomach protrude outward showing the visage of the tip of his dick making him smile and with child like glee and a glint in his eyes he started sliding the toy back and forth once more treating like it was and that was a toy for him to play with.

Inuyasha could not comprehend the sensations assaulting his body as Shippo used his magic and a toy to make him a bitch for the smaller male, as the sensations overwhelmed his brain it shut down causing the older male to black out from the overload.

Shippo however didn’t seem to notice, the young kit was losing himself to the sensation of fucking the dool. He’d never imagine doing something like this would feel so good, sure he might have heard one or two things from other guys when they visited other villages, but any time he was gonna ask there always was an attack-that and he knew what most of what they were talking about was, his father had seen fit to give him the “talk” before he passed. His eyes were slightly hazy as he was now sitting down on the ground sorely focused on pumping the toy up and down along his dick grunting and groaning as he felt his furry sack twitching and pulsing as he felt himself growing closer and closer. 

Then it happened, Shippo’s climax hit him like a bull demon slamming into him, his small body lurched forward with a gasp, his small body shaking while his cock throbbed and twitched as a gushing stream of thick fox seed spilled right into the dool. OF course given the fact the dool was reinforced with magic it didn’t get soaked or anything like that, but instead the stomach of the doll began to swell and grow bigger and bigger protruding outward as Shippo dumped his load into the doll’s body. 

Inuyasha felt his body seize up his own cock spasming as he was filled by what felt like gallons of fluid causing his belly to swell and descend with the sheer volume and leaving him panting as he finally collapsed onto the ground.

Panting and shuddering as he slowly pulled the doll from his dick, Shippo groaned feeling a familiar sensation spreading through his sensitive dick. He couldn’t do anything to hold it back as from the tip a stream of hot piss spilled from his dick and landed on the doll, and due to the magic the doll itself was not soaked, however Inuyasha himself was. Just like the numerous times that Shippo pissed on him beforehand he was completely soaked from his head right down to his feet in the boys piss, though thanks to his climax Shippo had a bit more piss to give and thus the Inu-Hanyou found himself laying in a small puddle of piss when Shippo was done. 

Shaking himself, Shippo stood up still holding on to the dool and approached Inuyasha and smiled, using the doll to roll him over and he couldn’t help but laugh as he saw that despite his best efforts Inuyasha had somehow managed to cum right before he blacked out giving the fact there was some cum dripping from his dick. “Can’t have that.” He said as he pressed the doll to Inuyasha’s cock and with a flare of his power the doll began changing forms, slowly shifting and coiling itself around the elder hanyou’s dick slowly it changed into a cage around his dick with a ring right around the base with numerous markings along it signaling that it would only be removed when Shippo wanted it to be. “Hope you had fun Yasha, cause I know I did.” He smiled, patting him on the head. “Now, why don't you hop back into the springs, you're absolutely filthy and you know Kagome won’t let you near the camp if you reek.” 

  
  


**~Scene Break~** Switching apple juice for Piss(Public, Cum on Sandwich, forced to act normal)

This had to be the most devious plan he had ever come up with, he was positive that if his father was alive that he would be smiling in utter pride from what it was he was doing, and to be honest with himself, Shippo couldn’t stop himself from smiling as he made a special lunch for Inuyasha. They had managed to take down a demon that had a small cluster of the jewel shards in its body and once it was beaten they had decided to finally stop for lunch, and this time Shippo had made sure that he was there to help Kagome make lunch for everyone. Or rather, he was there to make lunch for one person and one person alone. It had taken a little trickery here and there to get Kagome away long enough to collect the fluids but as he sat the sandwich and the apparent glass of ice cold Apple Juice before Inuyasha it was all worth it. Moving he placed the plain sandwich for Miroku in front of the perverted monk.

“This looks so yummy Shippo.” Smiled Sango as she took a small drink from her cup, smiling from the refreshing taste as she saw the young Kit smile and blush rubbing the back of his head, his small tail wagging behind him. “You certainly have a knack for helping Kagome out when it comes to cooking.” 

“Indeed, I have to admit Shippo I am impressed.” Miroku smiled, as he took a small bite out of his sandwich and smiled nodding once more. “You certainly did a good job, what do you think Inuyasha.” The Monk asked, looking towards the half blood Inu-youkai. “How do you think it tastes?” 

Hiding a grimace Inuyasha made a noncommittal sound as he shot a small hidden glare at Shippo his hand reaching to the glass of piss, which he knew what it was thanks to his keen sense of smell, he tried to make it accidental in knocking over the glass preferably on the cum soaked sandwich he had sat on the paper plate it came on.

“Inuyasha!” Shippo called, his eyes momentarily flashing as he caught on to what it was that the Inu was going to attempt, deciding to play it up he crossed his arms over this chest and gave a very child-like pout on his face, even managing to bring up a few tears to his eyes. “I-I saw that! You were gonna try and get your sandwich all soggy! I worked hard on making that for you!” He sniffed letting the tears fall down his face, and much to his inner joy his little ruse worked.

“Inuyasha how could you even think about that!” Snapped Kagome as she glared at him. “Shippo and I worked hard on making lunch! The least you could do is actually  _ enjoy  _ the food Shippo spent so much time to make for you!” 

“What! You can’t seriously think your going to make me-”

“You either do it, or so help me I’ll make you-” 

“Alright! Alright!” He had known her enough time to know when and what were the signs that Kagome was going to use that dreaded word. And if she did, then she’d force feed him Shippo’s food and he’d rather do it himself than suffer the humiliation of having her feed him. Gulping, he reached down towards the glass figuring he might as well get it over with, it was as he was reaching for it that he finally took notice of the fact that his glass was the bigger of the others-not that they noticed due to a little Kitsune Magic-thus that meant he had to drink it all despite knowing what it was and knowing what Shippo had done to it. 

His nose twitched as he brought it up close to his face, right away he could smell it. The thick scent, the familiar musky thick acrid scent that filled his nostrils, the smell of Shippo’s piss. This was hardly any kind of “juice” as the smell of it gave way that Shippo through some use of his powers had somehow managed to completely mask the strong over bearing scent that even the likes of the others should have been able to pick up, hell even Kirara should have picked up on it. Yet, none of them were either completely nose blind or they simply didn’t notice-and it was most likely the second. Gulping he brought the glass up to his lips tilting his head back slightly and tilted the glass, his eyes screwing shut as he felt the liquid passing from the glass and then right into his mouth.

It was bitter. It was sour. It was sweet. It was tangy. The number of different flavors that assaulted his taste buds had him shivering, the taste was different as he let it fill his mouth. It was just so bitter and sweet, it was like Shippo had mixed it with enough of the juice and his own piss to give it the appearance of the former liquid and yet that had not affected the taste and it was just too sweet, and too bitter all at once and it had him gagging. “Nope! Drink it all Inuyasha! Every. Last. Drop!” Shippo demanded glaring at him, and it wasn't a normal glare; it was one of an alpha giving an order to someone like him, thus meaning he had no choice. The more he drank, the more found the scent of the drink filling his nose making the need to gag increase and it didn’t help that he was all but chugging the drink at this point the flavor all but burning itself into his taste buds so that he would always remember the taste of his Alpha’s piss.

No matter what he would drink, he would always remember the taste of his alpha’s piss on his tongue. Lingering there as a constant reminder of who was the alpha, and who was the one in charge. Finally, he reached the bottom of the glass and tossed his head back downing the last few drops-ignoring the slight whimper that came from his inner demon from the now empty glass, he quickly squashed those feelings and pushed them away and as far as he could into the deepest parts of his mind. Slamming the glass down, he snarled as he glared at the smug looking Shippo. “Good!” He smiled, clapping his hands. “Now the sandwich! I took extra time to make this sandwich and you better not waste it.” 

If the drink had set off Inuyasha’s nose, then this sandwich was setting him off on all other levels. ‘ _ Alpha’s seed.’ _ The voice of his inner demon, the sudden voice making him jump. ‘ _ Alpha’s seed, must have, must have it, need to have Alpha’s seed.’  _ It chanted over and over again, almost like a mantra. His Inner demon may have been quelled by the smell of Shippo’s cum, but he wasn’t going to let that dictate how he was going to act or even react, not wanting to give Shippo that much satisfaction. 

Smirking Shippo saw Inuyasha finish the sandwich and glass and asked in the sweetest voice possible. “Inu-nii do you want another special sandwich and glass of juice?” the fact that boy’s small body and form gave him the perfect appearance of a little brother asking his big bro to try his cooking, and while the others considered it to be cute, Inuyasha however could see through that damn innocent visage and saw the sneaky little devil that was wearing a fake halo and tarred and feathered wings. Growling, he picked up the sandwich and slowly brought it up to his mouth and took a bite tearing his mouth away from the sandwich and started chewing. 

The taste. It was hard to even begin to describe. The taste of Shippo’s seed, the taste of the ingredients of the sandwich, it shouldn’t have mixed well, it shouldn’t have tasted too good. For all intended purposes it should have been disgusting. And yet, to his inner demon it was  _ delicious.  _ Growling he continued to cew, shuddering as his taste buds were assaulted by the strange combo that was his Alp- _ Shippo’s _ cum, the strange slightly sweet and yet spicy flavor was odd on the small snack, it had the effect of sort of amplifying the taste combined with the other items and it made him growl, where as he could hear his inner demon purring in pleasure enjoying the fact they were eating a meal not only made by Shippo, but also had his seed on it. 

“Well? How is it?” Shippo asked smiling, his eyes gleaming with bright child glee. Yet behind that childlike glee he could easily make out the smug expression and the utter jubilation he felt forcing him to eat his food. “Pretty good right?” 

Inuasha snarled right at him, growling as he took another bite simply chomping down on it before shoving the rest into his mouth and turning it to the side. “It’s  _ fine _ , not the best but it’s ….good.” He admitted growling at the end.

“Great~ Cause I made more just for you!” Shippo smiled, reaching behind him and pulling out a small platter of sandwiches. “Eat up! I made them all for you!” He smiled, placing it right before a twitching Inuyasha. 

**~Scene Break~**

This had started out like any other sort of day, their daily hunt for the Jewel Shards, and helping out anyone that came to be in their way. Of course, like any other day they found themselves swept up in some sort of crazy mess, that mess being the fact they had managed to locate a good cluster of jewel shards, however the problem was that it was in the clutches of a bird demon. Normally this wouldn’t be an issue, however it would seem due to the cluster of shards this demon was able to increase not only itself but it had the ability to spread its powers to the others and thus increasing their power to greater heights, Kagome had been left back at the village while Sango and Miroku were further behind the duo of Shippo and Inuyasha, with Shippo clinging to Inuyasha’s back as the older half demon slayed several demon birds, his blade the tenseiga carving right through them. “Aaaah! There are just too many!” Called the small Fox kit as his grip on the robe of the fire rat tightened as Inuyasha jumped about the mountain pass slicing into the avian demons.

Jumping around Inuyasha made quick work of his enemies, his sword Tessaiga cutting through the weak demon’s with ease as those not felled by his blade perished at his claws. “Aw quit your bitching!” Snapped Inuyasha, glaring back at the small fox boy. This was his element, this was where he was the one in charge. “You’re lucky to even be out here right now! If Kagome hadn’t told you to come with me then you’d be out of here!” 

“Hey! You can’t talk to me like that!” Shippo snapped, popping his head up over his shoulder to glare at Inuyasha who completely ignored him. “I’m the one in charge! You can’t just tell me what to do!”

“GHa! You might have done that stupid shit to me when I had my guard down! But this is where I shine! So pipe down, and shut up squirt and let the big boys handle this!” Inuyasha said with a growl as he moved through the horde of demons making quick work of them not noticing the glare on Shippo’s face.

Shippo glared as he moved climbing up to the top of Inuyasha’s hair pulling back enough so that he could undo his pants revealing his soft cock before he started to piss in Inuyasha’s hair as the older demon slaid their enemies.

Inuyasha let out a squeak of indignation as he felt the warm familiar sensation of Piss coating his hair and trickling down his back as he sliced another enemy in half, “what the hell is the big idea,”

“Just reminding you of your place,” Shippo said with a grin as he finished marking Inuyasha’s hair with a fresh dose of piss.

**~Scene Break~**

Inuyasha was in a state of pure and utter anger, no scratch that it wasn’t just anger that he was feeling it was pure and utter rage. The reason, he was about his height, smelled like shit, and no doubt chased after his own tail when he was running around in a circle when he kicked up a tornado. Koga, the second bane of his existence, right up there with his older brother and currently Shippo as well. The reason being was simple, it was because Koga had once more shown up with the intention of wooing Kagome and either trying to get her to go with him, or to help him find the shards himself, it was maddening. As if dealing with Shippo and his crap, or even dealing with his brother would be better than dealing with the wolf demon before him who was thankfully ignoring him. 

However, unknown to Inuyasha there was a greater reason as to just  _ why _ Koga always came around to mess with him, that reason being simple Koga wouldn’t admit it but he had a small crush on the half demon. Koga wasn’t sure what it was that attracted him to the half blooded Inu-yokai, but he knew that he wanted, no that he needed to have Inuyasha as his. Yet, he also knew that he couldn’t make the first move, no that was not going to happen after all he was going to make him come to him, he was doing all this “flirting” with Kagome as a way to make Inuyasha envious and to inspire that feeling to confront Koga about it, and when he saw the chance, when he and Inuyasha were alone he was going to claim him and make Inuyasha his and his alone.

However, Koga didn’t know that someone had beaten him to the charge and was going to do so again all simply because of the fact that Koga had been making eyes at what was  _ his _ and as such he needed to make sure that he knew who he belonged to. 

Which was why he and Inuyasha were standing in the clearing not far from the group, inuyasha on his hands and knees naked as the day he was born unable to help the blush on his cheeks, the twitch of his cock or the spasm of his hole as Shippo moved behind him and gave his tight round ass a sharp smack. “I don't appreciate how Koga’s been looking at you, he’s been eyeing you all day and I don't plan on continuing.” He looked right at Inuyasha’s ass, which had healed up greatly after the fucking he had given his doll as he recalled the Inu-boy limping slightly and he chuckled while he knew he didn’t have the  _ propper _ equipment to do it himself that was gonna change. “As such, it's time that I claim what belongs to me.” 

Climbing into position, Shippo moved to line up his small boyhood right at the twitching exposed hole and moaned as he sunk his aching shaft into the tight hot hole, his hips pushing forward without taking a moment rest and thanks to his small size he slid right into Inuyasha’s ass. His ears twitching as he heard not just himself, or Inuyasha moan but a third party blinking he raised his head up and found himself locking eyes with a surprised, shocked, and slightly aroused looking Koga who was staring with a large tent in his pelt showing the scene aroused him. Not at all bothered by what he was seeing, Shippo smirked as he pulled out-easily pulling out to the tip and began rocking in and out. “Hey Koga, what’s up.” Smiled the fox kit as he was pumping his hips and rocking in and out of him with ease. 

Inuyasha was hardly able to say anything, both out of force and because of the fact that if he opened his mouth he would be letting out the moans that were building up in his throat, despite not being too big or even two thick, Shippo’s cock was just the right size so that it was jabbing right at his sweet spot. The foxhood was stabbing, jabbing and striking the inu-boy’s prostate causing him to moan out in pleasure even as his cheeks flamed from the embarrassment of being claimed in front of an audience.

Koga gulped his eyes tracing each movement of the mating before his eyes watching as Shippo fucked Inuyasha without a care in the world, meanwhile unbeknownst to the trio of Demons another set of eyes watched the whole ordeal hidden in thick bushes that were covered in Wisteria a small tent in his robe as he stared trying to comprehend the sight before him.

“Something wrong Koga?” Smirked Shippo, as he was not giving up and continued to rock in and out of Inuyasha’s willing and philant ass. He couldn’t believe that Inuyasha’s ass felt this good, his small hips moving in a blur as he groaned, shuddering as at the base of his sheath his knot was twitching and pushing right against the hole. Each and every thrust had his knot knocking against the older males ass and Shippo was giving it his ass wanting to get inside of Inuyasha’s ass. It was then with a small “Pop!” His hole opened right up and his knot slid right into him making Shippo shudder and gasp shivering while his cock pulsed and twitched almost non-stop. “Gaaaa! Inuyasha!” He cried out his knot swelling, and growing to its full size as he started cumming, a stream of cum squirting right out of his cock and shooting deep into his ass the stream shooting so it was hitting Inuyasha’s sweet spot as he stayed seated inside of him.

Koga could only stand there in shock-or rather he had unknowingly started walking towards the two. His eyes were locked right on to Shippo as he was moving, his eyes watching as Inuyasha’s face twisted into a look of pleasure as he was trying his best to deny that he was feeling good, and yet Koga could see and smell that he was loving it. 

Shippo groaned as he shuddered, his climax having slowly come to an end and he grunted as his cock was sensitive from the intense climax as such he didn’t have control over himself and he started to empty his bladder inside of Inuyasha who’s eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his skull as he wiggled and squirmed from under Shippo, he could deal with being pissed on, or even having his robes smelling like Shippo’s piss, but there was no way he was gonna deal with having it  _ inside  _ of him, his inner demon be damned. 

All of his moving and wiggling caused Shippo to slip free and with a cry of shock he slipped right out of Inuyasha’s ass and the stream of hot piss sprayed right from his dick arching high into the air and due to the angle it managed to shoot right into Koga’s face soaking the upper parts of his body due to how strong the stream of piss was, and it didn’t help the matter that he also had his mouth open causing him to get quite the mouth full of piss and in his shocked he swallowed it down in a single gulp as the rest of it soaked some of his hair and the upper portions of his outfit. 


End file.
